(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stairway that can be used to provide access to a beach from the top of a dune, and in particular to a beach stairway that can form a permanent structure, or which can be readily detached and moved.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Due to water action, many beaches are comprised of a raised inland area, herein referred to as a dune, that has an upper surface that is substantially higher than the beach surface, resulting in a significant embankment or drop-off from the top of the dune to the beach surface. In order to gain access to the beach from the dune, the common practice is to construct a stairway that extends from the top of the dune to the beach surface. Normally, this stairway is a permanent construction, with the upper end of the stairway being connected to a horizontal walkway that extends inland across the dune, and posts at the beach level that are inserted into the sand.
These beach stairways are often damaged and destroyed during storms or other adverse weather that causes the sand around the stairway to shift, often dramatically. To address this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,440 to Greene et al. describes a beach stairway that can be quickly detached from a support base in the event of adverse weather, and stored until the event is over. The stairway can then be replaced, or positioned at a new location in the event of a major shift on the topography.
Basically, the Greene et al. stairway is comprised of a hollow walkway that is tiltable mounted on support pylons, with steps that are slidable within the walkway section. When positioned for use, the walkway section is horizontally positioned on the dune surface, while the steps extend from the forward end of the walkway and downward to the beach. When the stairway is to be moved, the steps are slid into the walkway section, and the stairway is detached from the support.
While the Greene et al. stairway describes one type of stairway that can be detached to avoid damage during adverse weather, it does not address the need for a beach stairway that can serve as a highly stable stairway, providing a permanent structure, if desired, or which can be readily disassembled for removal to a different area. Stairway structures to date have not provided this desired stability combined with the ease of assembly and disassembly.
The present invention is directed to a beach stairway for providing access to a beach surface from a higher dune surface, which combines high stability with quick installation and removal without the need for elaborate tools. Basically, the beach stairway of the present invention is comprised of inclined steps with opposed sides and a top end, upright posts to support the steps, a plurality of sand anchors positionable from the top and sides of the steps, and cables that extend from the steps for attachment to each of the anchors, thereby securely holding the steps in the desired position during use.
The steps include first and second parallel stringers, a plurality of treads extending between the stringers. The treads are evenly spaced and may be attached with tread cleats that are secured to the inner faces of the stringers, e.g., by screws, with the treads being attached to the upper surfaces of the tread cleats. The stringers and treads are constructed of pressure treated lumber, preferably impregnated to a minimum retention of 0.40 lbs. per cubic foot. The dimensions of the stringers and treads will depend upon the length of the steps. However, stringers will normally constructed of 2xc3x976 or 2xc3x978 lumber depending upon the vertical distance between the treads, with 2xc3x978 stringers preferably being used for a rise of 7.5xe2x80x3 or more. The treads will normally be of 2xc3x9712 lumber, although 2xc3x9710 lumber can be used.
The sand anchors are adapted to securely anchor the steps to the sand, and are generally comprised of an elongated member, such as a rod or tube, which is desirably about 5 feet in length. The lower end on the elongated member may include an auger blade to facilitate insertion and locking into the sand. The upper end of the anchor may include an eyelet through which the cables are inserted.
Placement of the sand anchors relative to the steps, and the manner in which the sand anchors are attached to the steps are of considerable importance in producing the required stability for the stairway. The anchors include a top anchor that is positioned at a distance of preferably from about 3 to 6 feet beyond the top of the steps, and side anchors on each side of the steps that are positioned at a distance of preferably from about 3 to about 6 feet from the outer faces of the stringers, and preferably slightly above the top end of the stringers.
In order to attach the cables to the steps, and to secure the parts of the stairway together, a horizontal threaded rod extends through each pair of upright posts and the attached stringers. Washers and nuts are positioned on the rod on the outside of each post and the inside of each stringer. Cables are attached to the rods on the inside of each stringer by looping the end of the cable around the rod and securing the cable against the stringer by tightening the interior nuts against the cable and stringers.
When being mounted between a dune and a beach surface, side anchors are inserted into the sand at a spaced distance on either side of the steps at vertical levels that are preferably approximately equal to, or slightly above, the top of the stairs. A top anchor is inserted into the dune at a spaced distance from the top end of the steps. Optionally, a bottom anchor can be positioned beneath the steps near the lower end of the steps.
The steps are secured to the anchors with cables, which may be either galvanized or of stainless steel, that extend from the anchors to the horizontal rods. The top anchor is attached with cables that extend from the top anchor to upper and intermediate rods adjacent the inner sides of the stringers. Each side anchor is attached with cables to the upper, intermediate and lower rods adjacent the inner side of the stringer that is on the opposite side of the steps from the anchor being attached.
That is, the left side anchor is attached to the steps with upper, intermediate and lower side cables that extend from the left anchor to the upper, intermediate and lower rods, respectively, with the ends of the cables being held against the inner face of the right stringer. Similarly, the right side anchor is attached to the steps with upper, intermediate and lower side cables that extend from the right side anchor to the upper, intermediate and lower rods, respectively, with the ends of the cables being held against the inner face of the left stringer.
In order to provide even higher stability to the bottom section to the stairs, particularly when sand is washed away, the stairway may also include a bottom anchor that is positioned beneath the stairs between the stringers, and between the intermediate rod and lower rods. This bottom anchor can be secured to at least one of the rods, and preferably to the intermediate and lower rods by additional cables that extend from the bottom anchor to the ends of the lower rod, or both the lower and intermediate rods adjacent the inner faces of the stringers.
In instances where the stairway will be positioned at a height of more that one foot above the ground, or where it is desired to facilitate ascending or descending the steps, the stairway may further include spaced, parallel railings that extend upwardly from the steps. Each railing includes a handrail, parallel to and generally above a stringer, with handrail supports joining the handrail and the steps.